


Muggle Games

by dracomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Person A of your OTP wasting all their cash they have on hand to try and win a stuffed animal for Person B out of a claw machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Games

“Honestly, Ronald, it's not that important...”

There Hermione stood, arms crossed at her chest as they so often were, a look of pure unease laden upon her face.

And there, planted before an arcade claw machine twice his size with a great air of confidence radiating from him, was Ron. His hands were rooted at his hips, head held high. He glared at the machine as if it was an opposing Slytherin chaser glaring back at him before a match.

“It can't be that difficult, right? I mean, it's a Muggle machine...it's _gotta_ be easy.”

Hermione's gaze darted around, inspecting this part of the fairgrounds for any close bystanders.

“I, personally, have never tried, but I hear they're not as easy as they look.”

With a hand at his shoulder, she attempted to steer him away, but as always, he was stubborn as a rock.

“Listen, I shouldn't have mentioned anything. It's silly really –– ”

“How's it work?”

Ron was feeling the glass walls with his fingertips and poking around the chute’s metal opening, as if there might have been some hidden contraption in there that could throw him off. 

“Well, you deposit the money and move the claw,” she pointed to the shiny spider-like pincers. “Then you press the button here to drop it above the toy you want.”

“With the stick?”

“Yes, Ronald, with the stick.”

He gave her a firm nod and dug into the pocket of his trousers without further discussion. Of course, he had to give the coins a second look just to be sure they were the correct tender. Hermione stood back as he slipped one, two, three, four, five, six quarters into the slot. 

The machine instantly came to life, but only Hermione seemed started by the sudden jingle of circus music and neon lights. Perhaps because Ron was raised in the magical world, he was used to normal things being more than they appeared on the surface.

Hand now on the joystick, Ron wiggled it back and forth until the claw creaked in the direction he intended. 

“The fat cat, yeah?”

He was referring to the stuffed tabby with big shining brown eyes at the top of the pile of other fluffy, fuzzy animals.

“Sure...”

The claw slid in its track, rocking a little back and forth on its hinges in desperate need of a replacement.

Ron bit his tongue in concentration, not taking his eyes off the cat. 

Just as he had managed to get the claw lined up, he jammed his thumb down on the little red button, but the claw only rattled before moving out of his control and returning to its starting position. A muffled alarm played from the machine's single busted speaker as if they needed more indications of his loss.

“Rubbish!” he shouted and gave the window glass a slap that shook the whole contraption. 

Hermione expelled a deep sigh. 

“I told you it wasn't easy. Come on now, let's go.”

But he didn't show any signs of leaving just yet.

“I'm gonna get that bloody cat, 'Mione.”

Hand shoved back into his pocket, Ron pulled out six more quarters and rammed them into the slot. Before Hermione could stop him, the music and lights were back on. 

She watched from the side as he began to move the stick again. Brow knit in even more tension than before, Ron led the claw toward the stuffed cat and just as he thought he had it perfect, he slammed the button.

The claw lowered slowly from a cable like silk from the spider's back. Ron's eyes went wide as he watched the three metal talons drop onto the cat's head. The corners of his lips began to curl upward, but just then the claw lifted itself back up, the cat slipping from its grasp.

“It cheated! The sodding thing cheated!!”

His freckled cheeks grew pink with anger and Hermione took his hand in hers, pulling his fingers free from the machine.

“Let's go ride the ferris wheel instead. It's nice and relaxing and –– ”

“Lemme give it one more go.”

The _clink! clink! clink!_ of more quarters was followed by the machine's terribly monotonous tune and Ron's hand returned to the joystick. Hermione could have walked away and he wouldn't notice, but she was a bit worried what would become of Ron if she left him for too long with this claw. 

His thumb was almost as red as the plastic button he was mashing. The claw dropped. Ron held his breath. It closed around the cat's midsection. The cat was being lifted upward and Ron was beaming wider than ever. Hermione couldn't even stop herself watching now. But as the claw dragged across the track, the grip loosened and the cat slowly wedged its way free. It fell down to the other animals and when the claw returned to its starting base, Ron looked as though he would cry.

“I...I almost had it.”

Hermione, on the brink of laughter, took Ron by the arm and dragged him as best she could away from the claw machine.

“I can't believe...”

“Oh, Ronald, it's not the end of the world. Plus, I already have a real cat back at home.”

“But I liked that one better.”

She huffed and continued pulling him along. 

“Hmm, why don't we grab a bite to eat?” 

Food always cheered Ron up and certain enough, her suggestion brought color back into his face.

“Yeah, alright.”

He dipped into his pocket, but as he sifted around for change, the frown returned.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, the realization slowly dawning on her though she hoped it wasn't true.

“You've got money, right?”

“I gave it all to you!”

“What'd you do that for?”

She glared up at him, her bushy hair framing the cross look on her face.

“I can't believe you spent the rest of our money on that game!”

“Yeah, well, if you hadn't pressured me to win that cat, I'd still have our money!”

“ _Pressured_ you? You're out of your ––”

Thankfully for those around them, they were interrupted by a familiar voice coming their way. 

“Hey, guys.”

It was Harry waving to his two best friends with Draco Malfoy latched around his arm looking very pleased with himself.

“Look what Harry won for me,” Draco grinned with pride, shoving a giant, white stuffed bear in Ron and Hermione's direction.

Both Hermione's and Ron's expressions went blank. They blinked for a moment before Ron spoke under his breath so only his girlfriend could hear.

“You want a stuffed bear?”

“What?” she turned to face him.

“I'll get you one twice that size.”


End file.
